Love Me for Mine
by Ncham9
Summary: an attempt at an in canon story. takes place after the 3rd or 4th movies. humphrey and kate have a great life but their love will be tested in what are hopefully dramatic and emotional events. if you're not a fan of the pups, they aren't in it much. (This is not worth reading)
1. Chapter 1

"**Love Me for Mine"**

**A/N: This story is being rewritten to more resemble my current style of writing. Peppermint Clouds, a very good friend of mine, is helping me more than I can repay her for with this project. I'm going to do this when I find the time so it will be few and far between.**

Humphrey sat in his den, watching his pups play on the shoreline of a river. He saw Runt and Stinky wrestling with each other in the sand, but he also noticed Claudette sitting away from her brothers. There was definitely something amiss with her. Humphrey, wishing to see his daughter happy, walked up behind her and sat at her side.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted dejectedly.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you feeling okay?" Humphrey asked beseechingly.

"I'm alright. What makes you ask?"

"Because you aren't playing with your brothers. Any good reasons for why not?" Humphrey said, attempting to get her to open up.

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Please, Claudette. Tell me."

She looked up with internal conflict written all over her tawny face. He stared back, his sapphire-like eyes filled with love and care, and then she broke down.

"It's just that…sometimes I feel a little like…a little like they hate me. It's like I'm so different just because I'm a girl," she said, tears sparkling in her warm chocolate brown eyes as she spilled her contemplations.

"Did they say anything to make you feel like that?" Humphrey asked in a serious and slightly growling tone. He was infuriated by the thought of his own sons teasing his daughter. He turned his attention to them again, bearing his teeth in the slightest bit, although they were oblivious.

"No Dad, it's not like that," she said in an attempt to calm his anger.

"You know Claudette, girls and boys aren't really so different," Humphrey said, more than a little relieved.

"I know but…they just get along together so well and I have never felt like I have. I don't even think they like me," she said sadly, as she trained her gaze back on the the ground.

"Claudette, stop. Your brothers love you. They are your family. Even if they don't act like it sometimes, I'm sure they adore the fact that they have a sister. And even if they don't, I love you, and so does your mother. You're right. You are different. You're my only daughter. That's how you're so unique," Humphrey said with all the sincerity in his heart. Claudette smiled weakly and looked up at her father. If she wasn't crying before, she certainly was now.

Humphrey continued, "Just look at your mom and I. I couldn't be more different from her if I tried. That's why I love her. She's everything I'm not and at the same time she is my whole world, and such a beautiful world it is," he said, also starting to tear up a little. She chuckled once at how he commented about her mother. Noticing it, he said, "You're just as beautiful y'know."

Twin rivers streamed down her cheeks as she hugged him. "I love you too Dad."

"Come on," Humphrey said as he pushed himself to his paws. "Let's get your brothers and eat. I bet your mom is back from the hunt," he said, walking away. He paused and turned back to his daughter, a small smile on his face. "And don't be afraid to show them what a great fighter a girl can be. Make your grandma proud. I'm sure she would love to have three granddaughters."

Claudette watched her father walk down to the riverbank, confused. What had he meant he had said three granddaugh- oh. She laughed as she realized what he had meant, and her worries became a thing of the past.

Later in the night, Runt, Stinky and Kate were sleeping in the dark den, curled around each other. Humphrey, who lied awake on his right side, with his back pressed up against his mate's and his daughter sleeping in his arms. At that moment, he thought, 'I have everything I could ask for, more than I can dream of, and far more than I deserve.' He looked over his shoulder at the rest of his family. As if she had heard his thoughts, Kate began to stir to consciousness. Humphrey then said in a whisper, "Kate…are you up?". She yawned a little and nodded her head tiredly. Humphrey said, "We have the perfect family." again in a soft tone.

Kate replied, "Yeah, we do, don't we?" she replied They both laughed Kate persisted, saying, "All three of our perfect pups." as she looked at them cuddled into her underside. "Wait…Humphrey we're missing a puppy! Where is Claudette?" she said with a terrified look. Humphrey reciprocated it for a moment and then came to a realization, chuckling a bit.

"Shhh. Kate,'s okay. She's over here." Humphrey said in a calming tone. "I've got my little girl." Humphrey continued lovingly as he returned his attention to his dormant daughter.

Kate smiled and said, "You're a great father, you know that Humphrey."

He responded, "Yeah, I know." with joking vanity. Kate laughed in return quietly, as to not wake the pups but at a still audible level. This made Humphrey smile as well. With a voice full of contentment he said, "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Humphrey." she responded.

Humphrey said, more than a little excitedly, "Oh, Kate, I almost forgot to remind you that I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I remember." Kate affirmed. "Tell me again why you are leaving for four days." She questioned.

"I already told you." Humphrey said, still smiling. I'm going to go camping in the forest with the guys. I don't want to leave you but I feel so bad for not being able to spend time with them in a while." Humphrey said, a little down.

"I know but I just don't understand why you have to be so far away for so long." Kate said, also a little saddened by the topic.

"The guys wanted to be far into the forest so that they could get me all to themselves, which I'm sure you can relate to, having spent any amount of time with me." Humphrey said in a desperate attempt to rid Kate of her disheartened expression, which pained him. Thankfully she chuckled. "I would love to have you along but I couldn't just spring it up on them like this, especially when we leave in a few hours. Plus, and this is absolutely nothing against you, but I don't think they would be very fond of the idea if I asked." Humphrey clarified. Kate felt a little insulted for a second but realized he meant no harm.

"You'll be fine. They are good kids and you are a great mother. Not to mention that you could use some time together. I'm sure they wish they could see you more, with alpha duties and all…" Humphrey said with a degree of melancholy sprawled across his face. "And if they become too much to handle, just let them play with their friends for a couple of hours. It really takes the edge off. Just not Fleet! I mean…I don't like the way he looks at Claudette."

Kate knew better. Humphrey didn't like Fleet because he showed some potential interest in his daughter. She laughed inside her head but the notion was just giving way to thoughts about how good of a mate and parent Humphrey turned out to be. "Thank you Humph. Really." She said sincerely as she laid her head on his neck and succumbed to sleep.

Humphrey's tail wagged shortly and then subsided as he too, began to close his eyes. Clinging to the last shreds of consciousness, he whispered in his mate's ear "Anytime. Really.". Humphrey laid his head back down and drifted off into sleep. That night his mind was filled with pleasant dreams and hopefulness.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Love Me for Mine" **

Chapter 2

Dawn broke over the horizon and light began to creep into a dark den full of sleeping wolves, until it passed over Humphrey's now opening eyes. With it came three wolves, one being rather big, the second being tall, but lanky, and the third being well proportioned, however still a small wolf. As Humphrey was warming up in the sun's radiance, he noticed the figures approaching.

"Hey guys." Humphrey said as he sat up on his haunches, with his tail wagging energetically.

"Hey Humphrey" they all replied in unison.

"Are you ready to go?" Mooch, the large wolf said, with a hint of impatience.

"I will be. I just need a few moments to say goodbye." Humphrey said, while teeming with excitement.

"K" Salty, the smallest wolf, said. "Come on lets go wait." He continued, looking back at his friends. They walked around the side of the den, as to not intrude on Humphrey's privacy.

Humphrey looked back into his den and saw his mate and sons slumbering in a 'dog-pile', and his daughter asleep next to where he had been lying but by herself. Seeing this, he stood, turned around, and smiled. Humphrey lowered his head to hers and nudged her face with his nose. As she stirred, with her eyes closed, she let out a barely noticeable yawn. Humphrey, finding this entirely endearing, chuckled slightly to himself, which was enough to cause Claudette awaken.

"Mmm…Dad, it's too early." she groaned.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave." Humphrey replied, clearly downtrodden.

"Oh…you're leaving now?" Claudette said, as a frown crept across her muzzle with her lip quivering and her eyes gradually watering.

The look on her face broke Humphrey's heart. "Umm…yeah…Claudette, are you okay?" he said as his ears laid flatly against his head and his tail seemingly dropped to the ground.

Claudette hesitated with the answer, but then jumped up and hugged his neck, hard enough to nearly squeeze the life out of him. "What am I gonna do without you?" she sobbed into the scruff of Humphrey's neck.

"Claudette, please. Just have some fun. Hang out with your brothers or some friends. And if you need some girl time, you have your mother too. Please…just…be happy." Humphrey pleaded with his daughter as he slowly returned her to the ground.

"But…but I…" she mumbled as Humphrey interrupted.

"Claudette, it's hardly the last time I'll see you. I'll be back in like, four days. And even if I don't, you'll be fine. I love you, so unfathomably much, and so does the rest of your family." Humphrey said, smiling, but a still little saddened.

Claudette noticed him tearing up. She said "Dad you're crying again." as she chuckled.

"Again?" he asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. Like yesterday." She affirmed, still smiling.

"Hmm…are they at least manly tears?" Humphrey inquired jokingly. He laughed with Claudette and then embraced her once more. The small commotion woke Kate up.

"Mmm…what's going on?" Kate queried in a low grumble.

"I'm just saying bye to my two beautiful girls before I go." Humphrey said with a wink directed at Kate. Claudette sat next to him, leaned against his side, and said, almost purring, "I'm still your girl?" even though she knew the answer.

"Ever since I met you." Humphrey replied as he pecked her cheek.

"Ah. So you did have a crush on me first." Kate said playfully.

"Yeah but don't look at me like I'm stupid. It took you a year to figure it while everyone else knew." Humphrey shot back, also playfully.

"Well…me and my mother." she responded with a sly look on her face.

Humphrey sat there nervously looking around and chuckling to himself before getting up and saying, "Well, I'm gonna get going. Tell Stinky and Runt that I said goodbye.". He walked out knowing that the pups wouldn't want to be awakened just for goodbyes. They would much rather occupy their time with sleeping or playing with each other. Before he was out of sight, he turned his head back and said "And girls…". They both looked back at him, wondering what he would have to say. "I'll miss you both. I love you two.". With that, he turned his head forward and continued to walk.

Kate and Claudette yelled back "We love you too!".

Faintly a receding voice came back saying "I know." before it disappeared.

The two wolfesses smiled, looked at each other and proceeded to returned to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this sooner. I've been a little stressed lately and somewhat nervous about posting the second chapter. Special thanks to Kyuubi99 for the very encouraging conversation. Things like this make me want to continue the series. Speaking of which, I feel bad for not posting last weekend so expect another this week. Chapter 3 is already written out. Things won't really get dramatic until chapter 4 and this one especially is just a filler chapter. Also, please review this story. I'd really like to know what I can do better, what I should keep the same, and what I could change so I can make the story better for you, me, and everyone else. The first chapter got a lot of views, way more than expected, but I still don't know how well this was received. Thanks for reading. **

**p.s. There is a little bit of dramatic irony in this chapter. P.M. if you think you know what it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Love Me for Mine"**

Chapter 3

Kate lied in her den panting heavily on her side. She wished only for a moment to sleep. She was exhausted from the unrelenting playing of her kids. As if they could've heard these thoughts in her head, Claudette, Stinky, and Runt walked in energetically.

Stinky asked "Mom, will you come play with us?".

Kate was dreading this question; in fact, she was living in fear of it. A panicked look came across her face as she sat up, and her eyes searched from left to right for a tactful way to say 'Hell no!'. Then she remembered what Humphrey had said to her the previous night.

"Why don't you go play with some friends?" she asked in a more ordering than inquiring tone. She sighed in relief because she had found a good response and silently thanked Humphrey for it.

"Yeah! That's a good plan! I'll go get Fleet." Claudette said, teeming with energy. She looked around the den and saw three confused, squinting, and obviously judging faces. Claudette awkwardly stuttered "Uhh…" before Kate interrupted her.

"Claudette…". Kate stopped herself as well before she said 'absolutely not' and then realized that Humphrey was making a bigger deal out of it than was necessary. She saw Claudette looking at her ashamedly, clearly expecting a flat 'no'; but instead, Kate continued "Go ahead. Have fun, just…y'know, not _too_ much fun.".

Claudette blushed to a deep crimson before saying a sheepish "Okay." and running off. Runt and Stinky shrugged at each other, and then proceeded to follow her. Kate lied back down with a loud thump and drifted off to sleep with as much speed as possible, anticipating the sweet catharsis of the rest.

Several minutes later…

Claudette had just met up with Fleet with her brothers tailing behind. The trio stopped in front of him to say 'hello'. Upon seeing Claudette and hearing her greet him, Fleet coughed nervously.

Claudette saw this and walked up next to him. She sat down next to Fleet, facing her brothers and purposefully leaning onto his side, however pretended not to notice.

"You okay?" she asked, while making eye contact. Fleet stared back. "Awesome." he answered and then blushed, embarrassed at what he had let slip his subconscious. Claudette giggled to herself and batted her eyes at fleet. He smiled, a bit uncomfortably. The four of them got up and walked off to find something to do.

**A/N: So I'm happy I could keep my time frame promise. I know this is a short chapter so I'm sorry but I will try to get chapter 4 up this week by Sunday. It is already started. I'm going to shoot for 1000 words for each updates but I really am not sure. Please tell me what you think of the series in a review. I'd really like to know how I'm doing. Thanks again to Kyuubi99 for another encouraging conversation and to bikerboy as well. **

**Ncham9**

**p.s. Expect the updates to slow down a little in the future. I want to do at least on chapter a week but I won't make any promises, mostly because I'm scared of real commitment. **

**p.p.s If there was some subtle dramatic irony in chapter two, this one has way more secretive but important irony. I can't wait for you guys to go back and figure it out. Once again p.m. me if you think you know how. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you guys won't hate me.**

"**Love Me for Mine"**

Chapter 4

(Humphrey's pov)

I suffered through four days of the agonizing pain of being away from my family. I had fun with the guys, but I had never been away from Kate and our pups for so long.

Attempting to contain myself, I walked slowly through the valley, passing many dens with a few wolves beginning to come out. I wasn't surprised because it was only a little while after sunrise but as I walked by, some of the wolves were whispering to each other and looking at me. I could've sworn that I heard one say 'He must not know.' so I was worried for a moment, but the thought was completely overcome by excitement for seeing my family again. I quickened my pace.

As I neared Kate and I's den, I saw her sitting in front of it, looking into the dirt. She hadn't seen me coming yet, so I figured 'She must be missing me a lot.'. As I got a little closer, I heard some soft crying coming from her. I knew she would miss me but it wouldn't be enough to bring someone as strong as her to tears. Something had to be wrong.

A few yards out and closing, I yelled "Kate! What's wrong?".

Hearing my voice, her head shot up and looked at me. I saw the tears running down her fur.

"Humphrey…" she said. As she spoke to me, I couldn't think straight. The look on her face terrified me. She often has a serious attitude but this was exceptionally different. Something was very, very wrong.

"Kate, are you ok? What happened?". I was sure that I didn't want to hear the answer but I needed to.

"Humphrey…it's…it's the pups." Kate said vaguely.

"Oh God. What do you mean? Where are they?" I asked frantically.

"Humphrey…" Kate attempted to interrupt.

"I've gotta find them. I gotta get a search party." I continued, with my thoughts loud enough to deafen me to her words.

(Third person omniscient)

"Humphrey…" Kate tried again, now holding on to him. She worried that if she let him go, he would hurt himself or maybe someone else.

"Kate, let me go! I need to…" He said, yelling at her in a growling tone, while bearing his teeth.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate exclaimed, finally succeeding in calming his panic.

Humphrey froze but he wasn't paying attention to her. He looked past her shoulder and into the dark den. Protruding out from under the cover of the shadows was an unmoving tan tail and a similarly colored pair of hind legs.

"C…Cl…Clau…". Humphrey choked on his own words. He had an accompanying feeling of being suffocated as well. He inched forward slightly until Kate firmly stopped him.

"Humphrey, don't. It won't help. She's dead. They're all dead." Kate said bluntly. She was trying to be as clear as possible so that Humphrey would calm down. She needed him to be stable because she sought comfort herself. Humphrey nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the news. He remained silent but his lip quivered in shock.

She continued, "I don't know what happened. They just got really sick three days ago. My mom thinks it's some kind disease. Only the pups got it and I heard the Northern Pack has the same problem." Kate continued softly, but informatively. She let her emotions slip out a little as a few more tears began to seep from her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her paw and then looked up at Humphrey. His lip had ceased its motion, but his expression surprised Kate. It was very cold and blank, unlike any other look she had ever seen on his face. She had expected to see his feelings more. The only apparent emotions came in the form of a solitary tear that had run down his face.

Kate attempted to console her mate with a hug, but as she closed in to embrace him, Humphrey jerked away. This was the first time he had ever rejected her affection. Kate looked at him again and in his eyes, she saw nothing: no sadness, no pain, no regret, no sorrow. Not a damn thing. All that stared back at her was emptiness. He was just simply lifeless.

Without saying a word more, Humphrey turned around and walked away, to seemingly nowhere in particular. Kate worried greatly, but then thought to herself 'He must just need a couple of days to gather his thoughts and figure out how to react.'. When he walked through the tree line and into the forest, Kate also left and walked to her parents' den. Maybe she could get some sleep there.

Kate approached the den and saw Eve and Winston watching her walk toward them. Both noticed that she bore a deeply concerned look. Eve asked "Did you tell him?".

Kate replied "Yeah", preoccupied with her thoughts.

"How did he take it?" Winston inquired further.

"I'm not sure. It seemed like he was okay, but when I looked at him and he was just…very not himself, almost hollow. He wouldn't even speak to me. Then he just walked away." Kate said, struggling slightly for words.

Eve said "I'm so sorry honey. Where is he now?"

"I don't really know." Kate answered. "He walked off toward the woods and I didn't follow. I thought it better to let him be alone."

"I'm sure he'll come back." Eve said in an attempt to liven Kate's mood.

"I hope so." Kate said, remaining in her somber and troubled disposition.

"Maybe I'll talk to him." came from a tired, but kind voice inside the den.

"Thanks Lily. Maybe that'll work." Kate said, grateful for her sister's help. She walked inside and lied down, unable to sleep but trying nevertheless to decompress.

**A/N: Aww, man. Sorry if you liked how things were going. I tried hinting at it with things like the cough and the "It's not like it's the last time I'll see you," line, and even in the story description but no one took the bait. I thought it was clever. Maybe it wasn't that surprising. I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. I respond to each one and would really like to hear your opinions. For instance, what did you think of the first person perspective? Should I do more or keep it in third person? I probably won't do whole chapters in first because it makes it difficult to reveal other character's thoughts but it makes at least one more relatable. Thanks once again to Kyuubi99 for being a really great reader.**

**p.s. I want to post some things on my profile so you guys can get to know me better, so if you have any questions you would like me to post answers to, p.m. me or post a review with the question in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Love Me for Mine"**

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait (in my opinion) so as a reward, here is a rather long chapter. It isn't very light-hearted though.**

(Kate's POV)

Humphrey had slept the past 3 nights away, in the forest. He hadn't spoken to anyone and the only time he was seen was on his way to the feeding grounds to grab some caribou, and bring it back to eat in solitude. I had tried to talk to him, but he acted as if I was invisible. Humphrey's newly found anti-socialness was very un-characteristic of him, especially as an omega.

The few times I had seen him, he looked as if he had never smiled in his life. He was just droning through the day. He was losing weight too. His paler and bonier appearance accompanied his near-dead expression. I could see the outlines of his muscles; not because he was getting stronger, but because his skin was getting thinner.

I was really concerned. Humphrey looked sick and tired. I'm sure he hadn't slept very much the past few days. I needed to know what he was thinking, I had never even seen him frown before, and so this…this was horrifying.

As I was thinking this, I saw Humphrey slowly shambling on his way to the feeding grounds. I had to say something, try anything to get him to snap out of his trance. I missed him with a burning passion at night. I needed him next to me, with his soft comforting (get your head out of the gutters), so much so that I could barely even sleep, but he wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. As he walked by I ran up to his side and was kind of yelling at him.

"Humphrey! Humphrey, look at me!" He had to have heard me, because I was practically screaming in his face. I wasn't trying to but I had a lot of emotions going through my mind. Yet, he still ignored me and kept walking. Then, I got angry, angrier then I meant, and while growling said, "Humphrey, stop your fucking ass!". And so he did. Those words felt so vulgar as the left my mouth that I almost apologized but I needed him to hear me. He not only didn't look at me, but he had actually turned away from me. I decided to continue anyway.

"Humphrey, tell me what's wrong." I asked softly but he didn't respond. His, quietness was infuriating. Although I'm ashamed to admit it, I almost lost it. I growled loudly and deeply as I advanced toward him, revealing my teeth. I was married to him for God's sake and he wouldn't even talk to me. I closed into under a foot of Humphrey, snarling. I don't know what I would have done if I reached him, but I didn't get to. As, I got to within inches, Humphrey bellowed out an enormous and incredibly forceful bark as he snapped his jaws at me, and then continued to growl at me, also bearing his teeth, but his actions seemed much less of an empty threat. I was terrified as I backed away whimpering and crying a little, with my eyes diverted from him and my ears and tail as low as possible. I actually thought he was going bite me right then and there. The sound he made resonated made throughout the valley, and I honestly feared for my life.

As I crawled backwards, he continued to growl until I was a few feet away. As my eyes shifted, trying not to make contact with his, I saw other wolves watching us. Worst of all, I saw my mother and father looking.

Then Humphrey, without saying a word, really coldly walked toward the forest. Before he got out of earshot I mustered up enough courage to say "Humphrey, at least just eat something. Please." softly, in as non-threatening of a voice as possible. I knew he listened because he stopped in his tracks. He didn't look back at me, just stopped. Then he continued on into the trees.

I collected myself after a few minutes of contemplation about what just happened. Humphrey just growled at me. He had never even thought about doing that before. And he did it so callously. They old Humphrey would have been crying and apologizing for days if he acted like that. Admittedly I absolutely provoked it, but it was still shocking. The past couple of days had changed him. He was taking the deaths of our pups really hard. I was very sad too but this new Humphrey was devastated, and he wasn't helping me much either. Tears had begun to stream down my face again. I figured I should go get some rest.

I walked back to my parents' den. As I entered it, I was hoping they wouldn't want to talk about the events that had just transpired. They didn't but unfortunately Lily had heard what happened too, and she wasn't going to let it go away silently.

"Kate. I'll go talk to him." Lily said, rising from her previously lying down position and getting ready to leave.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea." Kate responded, trying to spare her from Humphrey's reaction.

"Kate, I said I was going to, and I mean it. Plus, Humphrey is my friend too and he needs help." she answered, walking out of the den confidently.

I was going to argue, but I knew it was futile so I just her Lily go.

(Third Person POV)

Lily tracked Humphrey through the forest, trying to catch up to him. She, too, was worried. He looked sickly and weak and he walked around with the scariest look on his face all the time. She came upon Humphrey, who had stopped to eat some caribou. 'At least he is eating' Lily thought to herself. She decided to walk up next to him.

Humphrey heard her coming, and continued eating and looking away, but he had started to growl audibly. Lily ignored his warning in a persistent attempt to get him to open up. Trying to comfort and calm him down, Lily sat beside Humphrey and leaned on him.

At that moment, Humphrey snapped. He jumped up and pinned Lily to the ground, snarling and drooling menacingly over her. As he started to lean more pressure onto Lily's chest with his paws, forcing her into the earth, her eyes opened up widely in shock, but as she realized what was happening, tears began to form around her eyelids.

When he saw this, for the first time in what felt seemed like an eternity, Humphrey showed some feeling. He looked at her crying. Realizing that, he stopped himself merely inches away from likely ending her life, and jumped off of her. He backed away and stared at her in disbelief of his own actions. Lily, seizing the opportunity, shot up and bolted as fast and far away as her legs could carry her back to the den, still balling her eyes out.

After she left, Humphrey sat down, trying to assess what occurred and was in a way shaken up a bit. A few moments later, this thoughtfulness and energy subsided back into his gloomy and depressive state and Humphrey returned to eating his caribou.

**A/N: So Humphrey is acting like a total jerk this chapter. Please don't give up on the story just because of that. The next chapter, which I will try really hard to get up in the next three days, is going to include a large section, entailing a retelling of some of this chapter in his perspective. He is not going to seem like such a bad guy.**

**Additionally, I would like to ask two favors of you guys. The first being, please, in a review, tell me how I'm doing; even if it's just that a made a simple grammar or spelling error. I don't mind the criticism (although it is always better if you include something positive in the same message) and I would go back and correct the mistakes. Secondly, and this probably won't happen for the next couple of chapters, if there is any part of the story that made you laugh, even if it's just a dumb one-liner that mad you smile, tell me about it. The feedback is great and I really like to make people happy.**

**Also, just a heads up, I'm thinking about what my next story will be. I'm deciding between a prequel to this, about Kate-Humph's childhood and a pseudo high school story, which I know sounds terrible but trust me. There are a lot of limitations with writing in the context of the characters within the movies and I really want to go beyond it so this story would feature humans, however the same character names and stuff like that, little tie-ins to the canon. I'm leaning more towards this one but it is not certain. **

**Last thing, I updated my profile, so check it out if you want to get to know me better.**

**-Nick (ncham9)**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Love Me for Mine"**

Chapter 6

**A/N: I changed the rating of the story because I'm going to include more mature language and violence in the next couple of chapters than I would be comfortable leaving in a T rated story. This chapter was very difficult for me to write. There is a lot of emotion in it and I felt a lot of it in myself as I created it. I hope it came out well. We last left off after Humphrey had nearly fought with Kate and later attacked Lily. **

(Kate's POV)

It had been a week since I last talked to Humphrey and I hadn't seen him since. In all honesty, I hadn't even left the den. I had lost all interest in going anywhere or doing anything. For the past few days, I have been getting lectured multiple times a day by different people about how I should just leave him and that he didn't deserve me. I fought the idea as hard as I could, but it started to creep into the back of my mind. I was starting to forget why I loved him to begin with. I wasn't doing much all day, and I was thinking less and less about Humphrey. Lily does quite often, however. She just stays in the den with me and cries to herself. She even stopped leaving to see Garth. Humphrey had really crossed the line with her.

(Humphrey's POV)

The past few days have been the worst of my life. I was hit really hard by my pups' deaths, but that was far from the worst of my problems. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Kate. Every time I saw her face, I saw…their faces. The thought pained me, but I actually felt like I hated her, or at least seeing her. She didn't deserve what I was doing to her but I just couldn't help it, and a week ago, I really messed up.

[flash back]

I had become very guarded and I bottled up my emotions. I was walking into the feeding grounds to get some food, even though I probably wouldn't eat it. Then, all of a sudden, she just sort of jumped me, yelling in my face. I tried profusely to keep walking and not look at her because I really could not handle that. This only made her scream; swearing at me and it put me on the verge of tears. I wanted to say how I felt and how sorry I was but I just couldn't bring myself to make words.

As I struggled against myself internally, Kate got really mad at me. The next thing I knew, she was growling in my face and I just had a knee-jerk reaction. I didn't even know what happened. I blinked my eyes, and then I was snapping my jaws and growling. Then, I just walked away. I didn't know what to do so I left. It was all that I could think of and it's not like I could've said anything to her anyway. As I headed back to my seclusion, I kept seeing her face, looking at me, scared, shocked, and crying. I couldn't lose the image form my mind, and I felt like I was going insane.

As I was leaving, I heard her soft, sweet voice behind me and I froze. She asked me to eat something. After everything I did to her, she still cared about me. This, I had no way to deal with. I just stood there for a moment, and resisted breaking down and crying for long enough to get away.

Then, a little while later on the same day, Lily came up to me. She managed to find me in the middle of balling my eyes out, although I don't think she noticed. I really didn't want her to see me like this, because I hate putting my problems on my friends, so I growled at her, trying to tell her that I needed to be left alone. She just kept coming and then she sat down right next to me and I freaked out. I tackled her, inching towards her neck with my snarling mouth.

I was standing over this horrified wolf, who had never wronged anyone, especially me, and the thought of ripping her throat out was crossing my mind. I stared right into her eyes, which were pleading for life and I was disgusted. Lily was the sweetest, nicest, most lovable wolf I had ever met and I was practically digging my claws into her chest and getting ready to bite her. 'What kind of fucked up piece of shit was I', I thought.

Coming out of my own thoughts and back into reality, I got off of her as quickly as I could and tried desperately to get an apology out of my mouth, but I still couldn't speak. 'When did the world become so cruel that all I can do is hurt people and I can't even talk about it?'.

As I was fighting a war in my mind, trying with all my heart to say something and not being able to, Lily ran away from me; and how could I blame her? All I could manage to do after that was sit back down and wallow in my self-loathing. I thought about just ending my miserable life right then and there; throw myself off of a cliff or jump into a river and stop swimming. I don't deserve to keep living when I just keep hurting the people that care about me.

[End flash back]

I was sitting alone in the deep woods, alone again, thinking about my transgressions against the world. This comprised the majority of what I had done the past seven days as well. As I was deep in thought, I saw a tan blur come out of seemingly nowhere and knock me off of my haunches and to the ground. I thought it was Kate, come to finally kill me after the enormous amount of pain I caused her and her sister, so I just waited for death because, by all reasoning, I deserved it. I did not struggle or fight back; just simply lied there on the ground and hoped it went quickly, even though I had earned a slow and painful demise.

I opened my eyes to see my Kate, one last time; but my eyes met her mother, Eve. I still didn't resist in the slightest. She was choking the life out of me, leaning all of her weight on her front paws which rested on my throat, and was growling at me, "You think you can terrorize my daughters and get away with it by just walking away?! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Not only did you reduce Kate to tears and scare her to near death, but you bloodied up my Lily! She's been crying ever since, and hasn't even left the den, so just fucking die!".

I couldn't help but agree with her. I thought she was right in every way. I think I even nodded in agreement. As my eyes were getting heavier, and my vision grew blacker, I felt a small breeze and suddenly, all of the pressure on my wind pipe had disappeared. After regaining my vision and a small amount of coughing, I picked my head off of the ground and looked around. Still a little dizzy, I almost passed out as I turned my head to see Kate and Eve circling each other, growling. It was hard to focus on the conversation, but I think I heard Eve yelling, "He deserves to die after what he did to you and Lily, so just get out of my way!". Then, she dashed towards me.

Kate, while growling a stern 'No!', ran towards me, faster than her mother, and stood over me defensively and covered me with her body. Eve, shocked, stopped in her tracks. She looked at Kate, then down at me, and then backed away and walked off towards her den, mumbling obscenities. After about a minute of Kate watching her leave and continuing to growl, she let out a sigh of relief and got off of me. I think she was thankful that she didn't have to fight her mother. I was just shocked that after all I had out her through, she was going to defend me with her life against her own family.

When I was able to, I rose to my haunches. Hearing me get up, Kate looked back at me. I stared straight at her, looking directly into her eyes. My body locked itself up in its current position. My muscles tensed so hard that it hurt and I thought I was going to have a seizure, but it was as if my body wanted me to stay right there and say something to her. I wanted to but I still couldn't talk to her. I sat there, still staring, with my mouth open, trying to make a sound and with my body shaking erratically. Kate broke the silence saying a soft, "Humphrey…".

At that moment, I panicked, yet again. I felt my body break free from its hold, so I bolted. I ran faster than I ever had before. Kate was running after me as well, but somehow I was losing her. Maybe she was tired or something. That didn't matter right then, because if she had caught me, there was absolutely nothing that I could say to her. I ran for miles until I looked back and saw no one behind me. My legs ached and begged for rest. I then realized that I was near Kate and I's den. I was skeptical of whether or not I wanted to go in, because it would bring back bad memories. Thankfully, my pups' bodies had been moved and buried several days ago. I tried not to think about it as I ventured inside.

I really didn't want to stay but I desperately needed respite so I collapsed inside and drifted off to sleep. I had no hope for tomorrow being any better. In fact I had a painful feeling that something bad was going to happen later.

**A/N: So, how was it? Did the emotions get expressed well? I hope so. I almost cried as I was typing. It might not have had the same effect on you. Also, in case you are wondering, I decide that my next story will be about Humphrey and Kate as humans, which I know sounds dumb, but I realized that there are a lot of limitations with writing the characters as wolves. Plus, I read this story called Getting to Know You by Kellylad13, and it was very inspiring. I even had a short conversation with him and he is a very nice guy. He is also a very talented writer. If you are into romance stories, which I am because I'm very sappy, then I would highly recommend it. Anyway, I will try to speed up my updates, because I'm very excited to get to my next story, but I won't start until I finish this. Please review and tell me what you think of the story and all of this^, even if it's just you pointing out a spelling or grammar error, because I'll go back and fix it. Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**-Nick (ncham9), signing off.**

**P.s. Two things: Firstly, special thanks to H1ding in the shadows and AtteroAdepto for their support, compliments, and in depth analyses. Secondly, in messages and reviews, please call me Nick. I like to think of all my readers as friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Love Me for Mine"**

Chapter 7

(Humphrey's POV)

[In a dream]

I stood up in my den, rising in daze. Apparently, I must have been staring at a dark wall for a while because I couldn't remember what I was doing prior to the present moment, but the lateness of the hour showed that time had clearly passed. I proceeded to walk outside of my den and sit down. All that I could think to do was stare up at the night sky. I looked outward toward seemingly countless stars, which appeared to be staring right back. Despite this I managed to still feel very alone.

That feeling soon came to an end. As I was scanning the heavens, my eyes happened to notice a pair of ghostly, amber like orbs. 'They seem like distant stars, although they would have to be fairly large to match their current perspective size', I thought to myself. I also thought, 'Their golden-brown hue would have to make them a planet, too; like Jupiter maybe'. As these ideas popped into my head, they began to multiply into numerous questions, like, 'If I'm looking at Jupiter, why is there a matching shape to the left of it? Also, they seem fairly close to the horizon in my view. And why does it seem like they're getting closer?'.

Suddenly, my mind pieced together the clues, and as if on cue, a tan wolfess leapt from the darkness toward me, with those orbs at the fore front of the charge. "Oh dear God…Kate!", I screamed as I scrambled to a sprint. I ran and ran, periodically looking back to see Kate, nearer each time. I'm pretty sure I marked a long stretch of territory along the way, too.

With Kate gaining on my with every second, I poured every last speck of energy into my legs as I tried to escape the just punishment which I had wrought upon myself. Just, though it may have been, I still feared the pain that she would no doubt inflict.

As she closed to within feet, and my limbs cried out in agony, I collapsed into the dirt. I looked up, only to witness a final pounce toward me.

[End of dream]

I woke up with a start, to say the least. My heart was racing, I sat in a pool of my own sweat, and I could feel the strain put on my legs in the chase, in addition to that of yesterday. My eyes frantically dashed from left to right as I attempted to assure myself of my own safety. Realizing my solitude, I sighed and then inhaled deeply, trying to slow down my hyperventilation.

"I should get water." I said to myself aloud and in exhaustion. I decided that I needed to walk to the river for some hydration. As I was travelling, I was recalling my nightmare and shuddering from the memory. I tried to push it far out of my mind.

On my path to the estuary, I passed three omegas, each of which I knew very well. I was still friends with them, but with my anger, depression, self-loathing, violent outbursts, brand-new trembling terror, and most importantly, my inability to get words out to anyone, I didn't have time for their shit. Consequently, I wanted to keep on my way.

They tried to halt me for a moment. Shakey called to me, "Hey, Humphrey.". When I didn't respond, he continued with, "You alright man?". I just kept going. It would be pointless to acknowledge it anyway. It was not as if I could have responded.

When I figured that enough time had passed for them to lose interest and return to whatever they were doing, I turned my head around to see them walk away. 'Good.' I said to myself.

(Kate's POV)

I was searching madly for any trace of Humphrey. For whatever reason, I couldn't pick up on his scent. I couldn't really focus on it, or anything else really. I hadn't been able to for a few days. I started to think back to when he was just going to let my mother rip his throat out. Maybe he wanted to die. Maybe he killed himself last night, I thought in a panic.

I intensified my search, but still could not find a scent trail to anywhere but in circles. I did, however, suddenly find the scent of his three best friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. I hadn't seen them since Humphrey came back from his trip with them. Maybe they knew where he was.

"Guys!" I yelled running up to the trio. They ended the quiet conversation that they were having amongst themselves to talk to bring their attention to me. It did seem like it was important, but it couldn't have been as important as mine. "Have you seen Humphrey anywhere?" I asked them.

"Yeah. That dickhead just went that way." Shakey answered in an angry tone, pointing behind him.

"Shakey." Salty said, elbowing Shakey in the ribs, and it looked pretty hard too. He also had an angry voice, but it seemed to be mostly directed toward the wolf next to him. He accompanied the elbow with a very scowling and disapproving look.

I didn't have time to worry about Shakey's comment. It was not important to begin with. In addition, I just got a fresh lead on Humphrey's whereabouts, and that far outweighed a petty desire to defend his honor.

I dashed off, away from those wolves, and in Humphrey's heading. I found his scent and followed it with enthusiasm. As I was taking long and hurried strides along his route, I was thinking about what I was going to do when I found him. I was caught between getting angry, being concerned, or just being sad, and I was definitely not sure which would take precedence when I met him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I smelled Humphrey's musk intensify. I was getting close.

I hunched down and approached a bush, from which I could see most of the banks of the river that used to divide the territories. This is where he had to be. I watched carefully from my vantage point, and then I saw him. He wasn't very far from me, drinking from the water. Seeing him do such a simple task so nonchalantly after everything he had done, and especially not done these past days, infuriated me. (Anger it is, I suppose.)

(Back to Humphrey)

I finally was getting something to drink. The walk to there was pain-inducing and added to my previously accumulating fatigue. I could've sworn that I heard a noise behind me. I felt my hackles stand on end and I hunched close to the ground. As I looked behind me to search for the source of the sound, I saw the same amber orbs from my dream, but this time, there was a deep, throaty growl that came with the sight.

"Ooooh fuck." escaped my mouth.

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger. Major plot twist ahead. I hope you guys are just as excited as I am. Speaking of the plotline, I'm not sure quite how or when this story will come to a close. I have ideas, just not yet finalized on how they will play out. I'm thinking this story won't be more than 15 chapters. Sorry if you were expecting longer (get that head out of the gutter again). **

**Anyway, because there will be some down time in between plot points, and I don't want to put in a bunch of filler chapters, I'm going to open up the story to you guys' input and ideas. If you have an idea for an event or even just some dialogue that you would like to see added, just p.m. me or post it in a review with as much detail as you think necessary. P.M.'s will probably be best so there would be no spoilers but you can do what you want. I also invite you to make your own fanfiction based on mine. I'd be really interested on your takes on what happens. If you do this, please just credit me for the parts you use.**

**That's it. Please Review.**

**-Nick (ncham9)**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Love Me for Mine"**

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys. I know I should have updated a few days ago, so I feel that I owe you this, especially since I just passed 1000 views and 400 visitors. To explain myself a little bit, basically, my depression is a little bit worsened. Over the past two weeks, I've had a couple of pseudo-panic attacks. It has been really difficult to get motivated to start writing, especially since this chapter is supposed to have a happy upswing. I hope the content of my writing is not drastically affected. Anyways, to the story…**

(Humphrey's POV)

I finally was getting something to drink. The walk to there was pain-inducing and added to my previously accumulating fatigue. I could've sworn that I heard a noise behind me. I felt my hackles stand on end and I hunched close to the ground. As I looked behind me to search for the source of the sound, I saw the same amber orbs from my dream, but this time, there was a deep, throaty growl that came with the sight.

"Ooooh fuck." escaped my mouth.

(Kate's POV)

Humphrey hadn't talked to me in days. The only contact I've had with him has been a series of angry growls. If this time he didn't talk to me, I was going to be done. There would be nothing more that I could do besides give up. Humphrey's mood swings and fits of rage had not only detrimented my life, but they were starting to affect the lives of my family, and I just can't take it anymore.

I continued to allow my voice to rumble out of my throat as I slowly, but methodically, walked out of my concealment towards him. I was intent upon getting some answers.

(Humphrey's POV)

I saw Kate coming towards me and my body froze. As much as I tried to run away, quite literally with my tail between my legs, I was anchored in position. Because I could do nothing to escape her, I simply stood there, with my ears flatly against my head and my tail hanging off of my body, trying not to look her in the eyes. I was getting really nervous.

She saw me averting my vision to the ground in front of me and called out, "Humphrey! Humphrey, you look at me when I'm fucking talking to you!".

Paining me with every motion, I turned my head fearfully toward her, but said nothing.

In a slightly calmer voice, she said, "Humphrey, what are you doing? You've been on your own for almost two weeks, you haven't said a word to anyone, and worst of all, you're hurting people. This is nothing like you.".

If only I could've told her. I wanted to say everything; what I've been thinking about, how hard it's been to talk to anyone, the fear and anger and sadness that seemed to trap me in my loneliness, but I just couldn't.

"Humphrey, say something. Tell me what's wrong with you." She commanded, yet, still with concern enveloping her speech.

I grew angrier and angrier at myself. 'Why couldn't I open my mouth? Why couldn't say anything, even if it were to save my own life?!' I thought to myself. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' I roared in my mind. A wince of pain started to appear over my mouth as I struggled against my muscles and my lungs to say a word, any word. My jowls rose over my teeth and my jaw started to shake, as I gritted my teeth together harder than I ever had before, near to the point of breaking them. I was furious, fighting a war against my subconscious.

Kate seemed to be getting angrier too. She growled again, this time much louder and more forcefully. She yelled, "HUMPHREY!", commanding a response. I was doing all that I could to make a sound, feeling my jaw muscles burn from their tension and my claws digging into the riverside sand beneath them. All my muscled tightened, so much so that they began to tremble. I felt hot tears, burning their way down my face and into the ground.

Kate finally decided that she had enough of my insolent silence. She reached an all-time high in her anger, and it boiled over. She rapidly raised her paw and swung it at my face. I could feel three distinct lacerations in my cheek. Judging from the amount of blood that poured off of my skin, they were pretty deep. I couldn't feel the pain however. The combined adrenaline from my own rage and that of this sudden action, not only numbed my pain, but shocked me out of my immobility.

I whipped my attention toward her, away from the ground, and shot a fuming look. Then, without any thought at all, my body reacted with all of the anger that, until then, was pointed at me. My paw cocked itself to the right of me and awaited the command to be released at Kate.

Time seemed to slow down. I looked to my flank and saw my claws aimed and primed for a retaliating strike against Kate and I felt the muscles in my foreleg flexing, as they prepared to hit her with easily twice the force she had used. I returned my gaze to ahead of me and saw the wolf, who up until recently, I never wanted to spend a second away from, low to the ground, with her head turned and an eye closed, wincing and awaiting a blow. Her open left eye stared back at me, and I saw all the fear that was in it. It pleaded directly to me for mercy. I wished from the pit of my existence, that I would NEVER see anything like that again.

I brought my paw down from its ready position in the air, and in front of my face. My eyes rapidly shifted from it, to Kate, and then back to it. How could I have ever even thought about laying a paw on her? I loved her with all of my heart, and never wanted to anything but protect her and keep her safe and happy. I looked at her once more and she was crying in terror. Tears, yet again, streamed down my face as well as I thought, "What have I done?".

I tried to dissipate the air around us that was thick with Kate's sobbing, saying, "K…Kate?".

She looked up at me with wide eyes and said "Humphrey?".

"I…I…" I stuttered as I was still at a loss for words. I looked back into the ground, thinking about all of the other times she had said my name, begging for a response, and I had responded with nothing. Before I could manage a sentence, Kate ran up to me and embraced me tightly.

I, at first taken aback a bit by her sudden reaction, returned her hug as strongly as I could and closed my eyes, as tears ran from them onto Kate's shoulder.

"Kate, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. I..I…" I said, still quite choked up.

Kate interrupted me. "Sshh. Humphrey, it's okay." with which she comforted me, rubbing my back lovingly.

"No Kate, it's not okay! I've hurt you, the guys, and so many people, and, oh God, LILY!" I shouted angrily, not with Kate, but with myself. MY crying intensified when I mentioned Kate's sister.

Kate replied, still caressing me, "Humphrey, it will be fine. You don't have to explain how sorry you are. I love you, so of course I forgive you.".

I responded, "Kate, I don't deserve to be forgiven so easily, and I definitely don't deserve your love anymore.", as I backed out of the hug and a few feet away from Kate.

Kate, getting slightly angry again, said, "Humphrey, knock it off!". In a lower tone she continued, "The only thing you need to do to deserve my love is answer me one question.".

"Anything." I said still crying.

"Do you still love me?" Kate asked, looking me directly in the eyes.

I was a little dumbfounded **(I spelled this wrong when I was typing it. Oh the irony.)** by the question. It certainly caught me off guard. Kate looked at me expecting an answer.

After a second of gathering myself, I responded whole-heartedly, saying, "Kate, I love you so much that it saddens me every day that I see you, because I know there is nothing in the world I can do to give you near the amount of happiness you give me. I love you so much that when I'm away from you I can't think straight. I love you so much that I was willing to die, never seeing you again, because I thought me being alive caused you more sadness."

When I finished, Kate did not waste a moment. She jumped at me, pushing me to the ground, and kissed me, with enough passion to replace that lost during the days we were apart. I gladly accepted, wrapping my arms around her.

After a minute of this, I attempted to move. Kate reluctantly let me up and asked, "What are you doing?".

I said, as I began to walk away, "There are some people that I need to talk to.".

Kate followed close behind, ready to lend support and comfort, as we walked back to the den grounds.

**A/N: This is an emotional one huh? Sorry for giving you my life's story at the beginning and sorry if my feeling soured this chapter. Please review so I know whether or not I need to take it down and rewrite it. This one was difficult to create but I like the emotions that I thought came through. I'm definitely in a better mood, having written it.**

**FYI, I imagine that this story will come to a close in the next couple of chapters. If you really liked it, I have ideas for a prequel and a sequel. If you would like to help out in the creative process in any way, tell me. Any aid and ideas are appreciated. Unfortunately these two stories will have to wait until after my next story, which will be an anthro au that follows the characters around at about 16 or 17 y/o humans. I'd love ideas for this too.**

**That's all. Thanks for reading.**

**-Nick (ncham9)**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Love Me for Mine"**

Chapter 9

(Humphrey POV)

I said, as I began to walk away, "There are some people that I need to talk to.".

Kate followed close behind, ready to lend support and comfort, as we walked back to the den grounds.

There was a long silence as we made our way through the territory. All the while, Kate was leaning her weight onto me. I was enjoying it, but then I noticed she had started to cry again. I turned my head to the left to face her, but I kept my pace. I saw the tears on her fur, so I nuzzled her cheek. This only exacerbated her crying.

I said to her, "Kate, what's the matter?".

After a few moments, she broke her sobbing and said "Humphrey…I'm so sorry.".

I gave her a questioning look and asked, "What could you possibly be sorry about?".

"Because! I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I left you all alone. I let you just walk away. I…" Kate said before she noticed I stopped in my tracks and stood behind her, looking at her.

"Kate, don't you ever say you're sorry to me again!" I said, sounding angry. She looked back at me, really confused and upset.

"What?" she asked softly, in a way that I knew she was confused as to why I was angry with her.

"I said don't ever apologize to me again. There is nothing you could ever do to me that would compare to what I put you through. There is no amount of regret that I can express through words to you that come close to how much I feel. I can't even forgive myself for what I did: between growling at you, snapping my jaws at you, just thinking about laying a paw on you, and the fact that I just left you. So don't you ever tell me you're sorry!" I practically yelled at her. I was very angry; absolutely not with her, but with my own behavior. I realized that I could have possibly upset her with my tone of voice, so I did my best to calm myself down.

Instead of getting more upset, like I had expected, Kate actually looked overjoyed. She sprinted the short distance that separated us, and hugged me tightly once again. Relieved that I did not hurt her feelings, I squeezed her in closer.

I said to her quietly, "I love you so much Kate.".

In almost a sweet whisper, she said back "I love you too, Humphrey".

"You really shouldn't." I said back, only half joking.

She laughed and said, "Well that's too bad for you because I'm not leaving that easily."

I embraced her even tighter, if that was possible to manage, and said, "I wouldn't want you to in a million years."

She smiled but then felt warm droplets on her back. She let go of me, much to my dislike, and examined herself. She noticed the droplets had formed red spots on her fur. She looked back up at me and saw my face seeping some more blood.

She looked concerned and then said, "Can I at least apologize for that?", referring to the deep cuts which she had given me earlier.

"Definitely not." I answered. She giggled a little and I continued, "Besides, it's not that bad.".

I turned away from Kate and continued walking in our original heading. I felt a weird sensation on my side and thought it my body missing Kate's touch. As if she could read my mind, she walked up behind me and returned to her lean on my ribs. I smiled and she definitely noticed because she leaned even harder. The warmth of her contact was very soothing. It felt like she was snuggling into me as we walked. At first, I was contented, but soon I got angry at myself again. 'I do not deserve her.' I thought to myself. I tried to soothe the disgust I felt toward myself by focusing on my destination; Salty, Shakey, and Mooch's den. In addition, I had Kate next to me. Her presence provided all the calm I could have needed.

(Time skip: At the omegas' den)

(Third person POV)

Humphrey saw Salty, Shakey, and Mooch sitting in a triangle inside the den, with only Salty facing him. Salty opened his mouth to greet him, but thought better of it, based on his last encounter, so he just returned his eyes to the floor of the den. Because they saw his expression change, the other two omegas looked over their shoulders to fin Humphrey walking towards them, and Kate trailing behind him. She was attempting to give him some privacy with his friends.

Humphrey started to break the ensuing silence by saying, "Hey…" but before he could continue, Salty cut him off.

"After how you just pushed us aside, like nothing, you come back here to just say 'Hey'? What the fuck do you want Humphrey?" he asked, very annoyed but not quite yelling.

Humphrey was surprised by his attitude. It made him sad at first but then, kind of angry. Sure he ignored them the past couple of weeks, and sometimes to their faces, but he was not expecting to be talked to so distastefully. He looked back at Shakey, speechless. Humphrey was at a loss for how to react to the situation.

After a few moments of silence, Shakey asked, more annoyed then before, "What, Humphrey? Was 'hey' all you came here to say?".

Humphrey was starting to get really angry as well. After everything he just went through, the last thing he needed was to be scolded by his friends. The other two just looked on with questioning looks. He looked back behind him at Kate, who noticed the growing frustration in his eyes. In response, she just met his eyes with hers, smiled gently and comfortingly, and made a quick, exaggerated inhale, and a slow and relaxed exhale.

Humphrey understood her hint. He returned his attention forward, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He then spoke calmly and softly.

"I came here to apologize. I was going through a lot, making the mistake of thinking that I could get through it on my own. I shouldn't have displaced my problems onto my friends and treated you as I did, so I am sorry.".

Shakey was shocked by the change in Humphrey's demeanor. He anticipated a shouting match. After some seconds of staring back at Humphrey with wide eyes, he did not know what to say; so he walked up to Humphrey. Humphrey was made nervous by his approach, but his nerves were rested when Shakey extended a foreleg towards him. He gladly accepted and shook his paw. Shakey pulled him into a brotherly hug. Soon after, the other two omegas felt it right to join the embrace too. Humphrey smiled, knowing that he had made amends.

After this moment of solidarity, and a few tears, Humphrey backed out of the hug.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to talk to someone else as well. Have you seen Lily?" he asked.

Salty replied, "Oh…um, Humphrey…no one has. She hasn't left her den in days."

"Oh no." Humphrey said as his smile disappeared.

He turned around and walked to Lily's den with a sense of purpose. Kate walked beside him, again leaning on his fur.

As she did this, Humphrey murmured, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

**A/N: What did you think? Did I do a good job with the last scene? I didn't really have any ideas for it until I sat down and began to right it. I had the first part written for a couple of days before now, but didn't know how I was going to do the rest of the chapter. I was more concerned at the time with what I was going to do with Lily. Anyways that's it. Hope you enjoyed. I didn't want to beg for review but you leave me no choice. *gets down on both knees with hands folded* Pleeeeaaasse!**

**See you next chapter,**

**-Nick (ncham9)**

***gets up from the floor and says to himself, 'That was pitiful. You act like people on the internet have sympathy.' Turns head left. 'Oh…you're still here…ummm…Smokebomb!'***


	10. final chapter

"**Love Me for Mine"**

Chapter 10

(Humphrey's POV)

Kate and I had been walking for a little while, on our way to Winston and Eve's den, where Lily had been staying. As we walked, I was getting really nervous about talking to her. I had no idea what I would say. I say nervous, but I was basically in a panic. My breathing had heightened to a point of hyper-ventilation, my eyes were wide, and my body shook as it moved.

Because she was leaning on me, Kate picked up on this and asked, "Humphrey are you alright?".

I was going to respond, but I could only manage "Umm, I…" before I vomited on the ground.

"Humphrey stop walking." Kate ordered.

I obeyed her command and continued looking into the dirt, unsure if I'd throw up again. I felt as if I was spinning and got suddenly light headed. I lost my balance and started to stumble around a little until I regained just enough to stand still.

"Are you alright?" she inquired again.

I didn't respond.

She calmly and reassuringly said, "Just breathe Humphrey. It's okay. Just in and out.", as she breathed with me.

I tried to slow my respiration. My muscles stopped shivering. I regained enough control to look at her by my side. She was leaning into it, with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face, matching my breaths. This is what really relaxed me to the point of being able to speak.

She asked me once more, "Now tell me. What's wrong, Humphrey?".

"I am just really anxious to see Lily."

"Why? It's not like she'll be mad at you." She responded in an attempt to relieve my nerves.

"It's not that. It's because…she never did anything to me. She had always been a really kind, supportive, and all around great friend, not once coming close to offending me, and I still hurt her. I can't think of anyone who deserved it less." I said, pissed off at my own actions. I thought about trying to say something like 'except for maybe you' but it would dilute the point and Kate didn't seem to care.

She tried to soothe me once more with, "Well you didn't actually hurt her."

"I was snarling at her and tackled her to the ground." I replied, avoiding eye contact in my shame.

"But you didn't actually do anything, besides give her a scare."

"The worst part isn't what I did; it's what I was going to do. Kate, I had every intention to kill her, and all she was trying to do was help me. I saw my jaws sinking into her neck. I know what was going to happen. What kind of wolf does that to someone like her? Not to mention, I thought the same about you." I said, digging my claws into the rocky ground and wincing at the pain it caused me.

"Humphrey, look at me." She said. Once again, I obeyed her wish. She continued, "That's just it. You stopped. You didn't bite her, or me. You do have control over yourself, and that keeps you from ever hurting one of your friends. Sure you had a rough week and a half, but I have never seen anyone so selfless, generous, altruistic, kind, and caring in my entire life." She said, capping her statement off with a warm and tight hug.

I closed my eyes to savor the moment, but said, "Then you should get out more."

She laughed at my joke. No sound had ever passed through my ears with such magnificence. The melodic notes that came from her forced a smile upon my face like nothing else could. My vision blurred with tears.

"Kate, I love you like no one else in the world, and I will **never** hurt you like that again."

"I know Humphrey. You make me feel safer than anyone else. That's why I love you." She responded, clutching me tighter.

I reciprocated the embrace gladly and replied, "I love you too, to such an un-godly degree that it consumes my other thoughts."

She smiled again and started continue the walk to her parent's den. I followed reluctantly. She noticed me dragging a little behind.

"Humphrey, don't worry. I'll be there with you."

I caught up to her and bolstered my walk with some more confidence. "No Kate. I need to do this alone."

"Oh…okay." She said sounding worried.

I continued, "It's just a thing that I have to do myself."

She nodded in agreement, but I'm not sure if she meant it. I quickened our pace.

(Time skip: walking up to the den)

(Third person POV)

Kate and Humphrey walked toward the slope that leads to the Winston and Eve's den. At the top, they noticed Winston and Garth sitting outside, talking to each other. Their conversation halted when they saw the pair of approaching wolves. When Humphrey neared the hill, he told Kate to wait for him there. He continued without her to the entrance of the cave that comprised the den. Before he could make his way inside Garth stood in front of him.

He said, "I think you should leave. You've done enough already."

Winston stood next to him, silently but imposingly. He nodded in agreement with Garth. Humphrey did not respond. Instead, he brought his eyes up to meet Garth and shot him a serious look. It definitively showed his conviction in an almost threatening way. Garth froze where he stood. He had never seen Humphrey seem so stern. Humphrey simply brought his gaze back to ahead of him and walked around Garth. Winston made no further objections.

(Humphrey's POV)

Inside the cave, I saw Lily at the back of the den, lying down in stillness and looking away from me. I also saw Eve sitting beside her with a paw on Lily's back. It seemed as though Eve had been talking to her for a while but had almost run out of things to say.

The silence that existed between them was soon dissipated by my footsteps. Eve noticed them and glared at me with a growl. As she saw me, she took note of the severity in my demeanor and walked toward the entrance where she sat down. She made it seem like she wasn't going to listen to our conversation but no one was fooled.

I thought of saying 'Hey Lily.', but the last time I said 'Hey' it wasn't received well. "Lily, do you mind if I talk to you or should I leave?" I asked in as soft and low of a voice that I could manage.

"Whatever." She answered, very unenergetically. She didn't turn around to face me as I spoke so I walked around to her front.

"Lily, there is so much that I need to say to you, but I can't think of a single way to start. I want to say how incredibly sorry I am, but I owe you so much more than that." I began, struggling to find the right words. She was interested enough to pick her head off of the ground. I was gathering my thoughts on what to say next, but then she spoke.

"Humphrey, why? What did I do? Whatever it is I'm sorry." That set me off, just like when Kate tried to apologize, but I couldn't afford to get angry now because I needed to talk to Lily calmly.

"Lily please don't apologize to me; it's the last thing that I deserve. You didn't, and never have done, anything wrong to me. I don't know what came over me but I just snapped and attacked you. And worse yet is that you deserved it least of all. You are the sweetest, gentlest, most caring wolf that I know, and you get so damn emotionally invested in your friends problems that you would do anything to help them. Even knowing this, I still acted that way to you. GOD! I don't deserve you or Kate in my life.' I said, shouting the last part and slamming my paw against the wall of the den. Some blood trickled from it. She saw the crimson stains, growing on my grey fur as I rested my paw back on the dirt, and rested her paw on mine. It hurt but I enjoyed the comfort.

"Humphrey. Don't hurt yourself. Look; you didn't hurt me. I forgive you." She said, gesturing to her body.

"Please don't; at least not so easily." I said back, sadly looking into the dirt as tears ran down my face. I continued, interrupted by sobs, "You haven't…left this den… because of me…". I attempted to wipe my tears way with my paw but only smeared blood over my face. I felt the scratches that Kate had given me, although by then they were hidden by my fur. I didn't care.

She said, chuckling slightly, "Humphrey, look at you. You're a mess; far worse than I could have been."

My crying broke for an instant with a low laugh and a smile. I thought, 'Even now, after all I did, she is trying to cheer me up.'. This worsened my crying. She lovingly licked my tears and blood away. I felt like a new-born pup, crying and getting treated like this. Between touching my just injured paw and now running her tongue over my cuts, she was kind of fucking up cheering me up but I thought it was adorable. She was a little incompetent but she tried and tried all the same.

When she finished, she said, "There. Humphrey don't worry about all this. Just promise me something."

"Anything." I said.

"Please don't scare me like that again."

"Not ever." I said as I embraced her, careful not to get blood on her. I was glad that she hugged me back.

After a moment of hugging, I broke the contact.

"Lily, I'm really sorry but I'm kind of tired and I would really like to spend some time with Kate." I said stretching my knotted muscles and gazing outside the den to see that the sun was setting.

She responded, "That's fine, but I bet you'll be doing a bit more than just 'spending some time' with Kate.", as she smiled at me.

I returned a nervous smile accompanied by a blush and an aversion to eye contact.

"Right…" I said, anxious to leave the conversation at that. I gave her a quick hug once again, which she smiled at, and I turned to walk out of the den and back to rejoin Kate. I really missed her throughout the time that I had been talking to Lily. As I began to walk slowly out of the den, I looked at the ground and sighed.

Without turning around, I said, "Lily…you should probably spend some time with your husband. I bet he would like it.".

She waited a moment before speaking. "And what do you mean by 'spend some time' Humphrey?".

I chuckled to myself. I hadn't meant 'that' but all considered it wasn't worth correcting. Plus, Garth would probably like 'that' too. As I picked my head up to continue walking, my eyes met those of Eve. I simply stared back. She was really close to me and I wasn't sure if she was just thinking about how to attack me.

I looked into her eyes and they didn't seem filled with anger. She looked sad, possibly on the verge of tears. I noticed her mouth hanging open as if she was going to say something. I waited for her to break the silence.

"I think I owe you an apology…" she began before I cut her off.

"What is it with you people and wanting to apologize. It's really frustrating. Ma'am I'm sorry; for what I did to Kate, what I did to Lily, and what I did to you. I put your family through a lot of undeserved stress and I hurt your daughters immensely. I'm extraordinarily sorry." I said, a little angered but attempting to be as clear and blunt as possible. I saw a pair tears running down her face.

She replied softly, "Accepted.". She pulled me into a light hug and continued "You're a really good son in law. I'm glad Kate found you and settled down. And please, call me Eve.".

"I don't think I can ma'am, but thank you." I said in a strained breath. I wasn't particularly emotional, it was just that she was squeezing the life out of my rib cage.

She said, "Suit yourself." and eventually she let me go.

Being allowed to breathe again, I said, "You sure know how to raise some daughters.".

"Thank you" she said.

I continued out of the den. Winston and Garth were still waiting outside. I turned my head left to face Winston. Maintaining my serious look, I brought my eyes to his, closed them, and gave him a quick sort of bow or nod that in a manly and unsentimental way said, 'No hard feelings.'. Winston reciprocated the gesture, so I turned my attention to the right of me, to Garth.

As I looked at him, he diverted his eyes to the ground in a kind of submissive way. This confused me. 'Was he actually afraid of me because I looked at him weird. I should remember that stare.'. The ensuing silence was awkward so I decided to say something, however I was really tired of conversations so I made it blunt, hurried, and direct.

"You. Lily. Go. Now." I commanded, but I tried to say in a more informative way. He looked back up at me, nodded in agreement, and walked into the den. I thought it time that I returned to Kate.

Kate was waiting at the bottom of the slope that lead to the pack leaders' den, as asked. When she heard me coming she said, "Did it go well?". I nodded my answer, still wary of speech. I motioned with my head for her to follow me. As we walked, she once again leaned into my side and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She just has that effect on me.

I led her back to our den, went inside, and lied down. Before I could close my eyes, she padded over to me and lied down, snuggling closely into my chest. I wrapped my paws around her, curled my tail around her body, and rested my head on her neck. She let out a warm and comfortable sigh as she went to sleep. I released the same sigh as I listened to her heart beat slow down and I waited for sleep to come to me.

(Time skip. Much later in the night, long enough for it to now be very dark outside.)

I awoke to the sound of crying. I heard it coming from Kate as I felt her sharp expulsions of air.

"Kate what's the matter?" I asked, desperate to help her in any way. I got off of her, allowing her to get up.

She quickly and loudly responded, "No!". I understood her meaning and replaced my body parts over hers. I didn't, however, return my head to its previous resting place because I was still worried.

"Kate why are you crying?" I asked in a low voice, seeing how tense she was and not wanting to make her yell at me again.

After a moment of gathering herself, she said between her sobs, "I just love you so much.". This was cause enough for me to return my head to her neck, bringing her in, close to my body.

"I know Kate. I love you too, but that's hardly a reason for crying. Could you explain a little bit more?"

She stuttered, "I had this really bad dream where you left me again and you didn't come back.". Her crying intensified once she spat out those words. What she said burned in my ears as I heard it. I had never really thought about it like that. I guess I really did leave her. As much as I wanted to wallow in self-hatred again after that, it would have to wait until later.

I asked ashamed of myself and hearing that come out in my speech, "Do…do you…do you really think that will happen?".

"I…I don't know." she answered. That really hurt me. I had to say something in return.

"Kate, I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you. There is no place on this planet that I would rather be than at your side. I can't think of anything that I would rather do than make you smile or laugh or look at all happy because of me, if even for a moment. All that I want from this world is to be here, so I can love you for the rest of my life." I said as a tear rolled down my face and onto Kate's fur.

(Third person POV)

Kate thought about what Humphrey just said. It reminded her of something he had already said to her earlier that morning,

'Kate, I love you so much that it saddens me every day that I see you, because I know there is nothing in the world I can do to give you near the amount of happiness you give me. I love you so much that when I'm away from you I can't think straight. I love you so much that I was willing to die, never seeing you again, because I thought me being alive caused you more sadness.'.

Kate thought to herself, 'He would really die for me. If I died first it would be the end for him.' She began to cry harder as she thought of Humphrey killing himself for her. Then, she remembered what he just said to her. He said that he will love her for the rest of his life, and she knew that he meant it.

She sternly responded, "NO!" and then softer while snuggling further into his grasp, "**Love me for the rest of mine.**".

**A/N: Firstly I should say that the last line of dialogue was taken from the movie **_**Horns**_**. It was one of the many inspirations throughout the whole story especially in this last part. Secondly I should deeply apologize. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long and that I did not mention anything about my absence. I can't say that it took so long because it was my lengthiest chapter because I only worked on it on three separate days and it didn't take that long. Life's a little complicated at the moment and I had a really hard time putting this out. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you to all of the reviewers whom I sincerely address as my friends and to all of the writers who have inspired this story. The complete list is in my favorites (except on that I think you can guess as to which one it is). I also want to express an overdue thank you to those who reviewed anonymously because I wasn't able to pm you guys a thank you. Lastly thank you to Kellylad13 for his inspiration and ongoing support (he actually just reviewed my story a few hours before I finished this. I only just now noticed when I looked up his name to put it in here correctly. He's so awesome.). Thank you guys so much for reading. You all have been great. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the whole story or just this chapter. I'd really like to hear them.**

**-Nick (Ncham9)**

**P.s. I don't know when I will get to my other stories, but I hope soon. I have a lot that I'm dealing with but I'm certainly not going to give up on writing just yet. I am very much so looking forward to these.**


End file.
